The Lights
by KAmichiZU
Summary: Hanya sedikit cerita keseharian Ao x Kaga, Kuro yang tinggal satu atap sejak masuk kuliah


**KnB © **Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**The Lights © **Kamiya Chizuru

**Genre : **_Canon Future, fluffy._

**Pairing : **AoKaga

**Warning** : Typos dan segala kekurangan murni milik author.

**Summarry : **Hanya cerita keseharian AoKagaKuro yang tinggal satu atap sejak masuk kuliah.

.

.

Hujan bukan hal yang Kagami sukai, meski olahraga favoritnya lebih sering di adakan di _indoor_ tapi dia selalu keberatan jika turun hujan seperti ini, apalagi jika kilat-kilat terang itu membawa suara yang memekakan telinga. Bukannya dia takut, tapi dia sering terkejut dan membuat dadanya juga bergemuruh tidak karuan. Belum lagi jika cuciannya tidak mandi matahari karena mendung seharian penuh.

Ada duka ada suka, bukan begitu?

Beruntung musim panas yang sering hujan ini ia sudah memiliki sesuatu yang setidaknya bisa mengobati _badmood_nya. Tidak seperti dulu saat SMA dia hanya sendirian di apartemen, segala ia lakukan sendiri tanpa ada yang menemani, _jones_ sekali atlit kita ini.

Tapi segalanya berubah sejak ia menyerang. Aomine Daiki, _Ace_ _Kiseki No Sedai_ yang sekarang sudah naik pangkat dari _rival_ menjadi _Ace_ di hati kagami. Dan bonus penghuni di apartemennya adalah Kuroko Tetsuya, walaupun berpacaran dengan Akashi Seijurou, si manusia bayangan justru lebih nyaman tinggal bersama dengan cahayanya.

Aomine sedang bermain PSP untuk mengusir rasa bosan, jangan tanyakan kenapa ia tidak kuliah hari ini. Ia duduk _selonjor_ di karpet yang hangat dan punggungnya bersandar di sofa, apa rasanya nyaman? Tentu apalagi dengan bonus kekasihnya yang biasanya galak sekarang sedang menumpukan kepalanya di bahunya yang bidang, kedua tangannya mengalungi leher Aomine dengan PSP ditangannya, kedua kakinya di tekuk dan pantatnya nyaman duduk di paha Aomine.

"Kenapa Kuroko belum pulang ya?"

"Kurasa dia sedang menunggu sampai hujan berhenti." Jawab Aomine tidak peduli.

"Hm, bisa juga sih. Atau sekarang dia sedang bersama Akashi."

Keduanya kembali diam dan sibuk dengan game masing-masing.

"Mai-_chan_ makin seksi ya bulan ini."

"Dia selalu seksi."

"Katanya dia akan menikah tahun ini, apa benar?"

"Ya. Majalah bulan ini mem-"

_Holy crap!_

_Mampus lu, Daiki._

Tubuh Aomine menegang, matanya terbuka lebar, menyadari kebodohannya. Tangan Kagami sudah tidak lagi memainkan PSP nya, ia bisa merasakan tubuh Aomine yang menegang karena kata-katanya barusan. Mereka masih diam memikirkan apa yang akan di lakukan pasangannya. Hanya saja, Aomine sudah menyangka jika Kagami pasti akan marah.

"Brengsek! Dasar mesum! Maniak _oppai_!" Kagami bangkit dan pergi ke dapur.

"Oi Kagami!." Aomine mengejar Kagami yang mirip istri yang marah karena suaminya ketahuan selingkuh.

"Jaga janjimu, Aho! Atau setidaknya simpan di tempat dimana aku tidak bisa menemukannya!" Kagami mengacungkan _spatula_.

"Hei, Aku min-minta maaf." Aomine menggidik melihat _spatula_ yang teracung di depan wajahnya.

"Tiada maaf bagimu!"

_CTAAARRR!_

"Huwaaa!"

_Brugh_

Tubuh besar kagami menubruk Aomine, hampir ia terjatuh andai saja tidak ada tembok di belakanganya. Kedua tangan kekasihnya mengerat di punggungnya, meremas kaos warna hitamnya. Tangan Aomine mengelus kepala Kagami dengan sayang.

Beberapa kali kilat kembali menyambar membuat Kagami tidak bisa berkutik, semarah apapun dengan Aomine, dia memang membutuhkan laki-laki biru ini untuk meredam ketakut- eh keterkejutannya. Dan beberapa menit kemudian ia bisa menormalkan nafasnya, Aomine menatap bosan pada langit yang masih mendung.

"Aku tidak membeli Mai-_chan_ bulan ini, itu milik Imayoshi."

"Eh?"

"Dia ingin melihatku menangis karena Mai -_chan_ yang akan menikah. Tapi kau tahu kan aku tidak mungkin menangis hanya karena hal kecil seperti itu. Selama ia masih mengeluarkan _photo-_ ouch! Hoi! Bakagami!" Aomine memegang kepalanya bekas jitakan sayang dari Kagami.

"Ahomine! Kalau kau masih menyukai _oppai_, kenapa berpacaran denganku?!" tangan Kagami bergerak di depan dadanya seperti meremas sesuatu.

"Karena kau juga punya _oppai_, bodoh!" Aomine meledak-ledak.

"Hah?! _Aho ga_?" Kagami balas membentak.

"Akan ku tunjukkan kalau kau mau." Aomine tersenyum licik, mirip Imayoshi tetapi ini lebih berbahaya lebih tepatnya, Kagami biasa menyebutnya 'seringai mesum'.

"O-oi!" Aomine menarik Kagami dan melemparkannya ke sofa, Kagami mengaduh karena serangan kasar dari sang seme. "B-Brengsek! Sakit, _Aho_!"

"Ara ara kau mengeluh seperti perempuan saja Taiga~" darah Kagami naik ke kedua pipinya, ia tidak habis pikir kenapa dakian tampan ini mudah sekali menyebut nama kecilnya. Kedua tangan Kagami diangkat keatas sejajar dengan kepalanya.

"Eummh.." _Hayai!_ Kagami sempat merasa Aomine memasuki _zone_ demi bisa menciumnya.

Bakagami.

Lumatan di bibirnya kasar dan membuat nafasnya sesak, lidah Aomine sudah masuk ke mulutnya sejak awal, menyapa gigi Kagami satu persatu, lalu mengigit lidahnya, tangan si biru mendorong tengkuk si merah dan membuatnya melenguh.

"Inilah yang ku maksud Bakagami." Aomine mengelus tonjolan ereksi di balik baju ukenya.

_CTAAARRR!_

Oh Aomine Daiki, apa yang ingin kau lakukan pada kekasihmu ternyata tidak di restui oleh yang Maha Kuasa. Kagami kembali memeluk Aomine erat –lebih erat. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, matanya terpejam rapat.

.

OxO

.

Kedua tubuh kelewat tinggi itu duduk dengan sehelai kain –yang Aomine ambil dari keranjang cucian bersih di sebelahnya– menyelimuti punggung Aomine sekaligus membungkus pria yang tampak pasrah bersender di dada bidangnya, Kagami. Mereka masih berpakaian lengkap, tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, sungguh. Demi Nigou yang sekarang masih nyaman tidur di kasur Kuroko.

Yang berkulit lebih gelap memeluk yang lebih terang. Tanpa ada yang saling bicara. Meskipun mereka sering bertengkar, tapi sebenernya mereka lebih banyak diam ketika ingin merasakan kehadiran masing-masing.

"Aku ingin main basket."

"Main saja sana sendiri!"

"Ah, aku mengajak Kise saja kalau begitu."

"Kenapa hari ini kau suka sekali membuatku marah, Ahomine?"

"Hoi." Aomine memiringkan wajah Kagami agar dapat berhadapan dengan wajahnya.

"Ekspresi marahmu itu menggemaskan, Bakagami."

"_NANDATTO?!" _Tangan Kagami terangkat keatas bersiap memukul Aomine, tapi-

Aomine lebih cepat mendorong leher Kagami ke depan, mempertemukan kedua bibir mereka.

_Splash_.

"Ah," tanpa tampang berdosa Kuroko mengabadikan kejadian itu dengan kamera ponse. Ia terkejut sendiri karena lupa menonaktifkan flashnya.

"KUROKO?! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN, TEMEEEE?!" Kuroko tampak santai, tampang Kagami begitu menyeramkan. Tangan kekarnya menekan kepala Kuroko dengan sadis, memijat atau bisa di bilang, meremas.

_Splash_.

Lagi-lagi Kuroko memotret.

"Akan ku laporkan kepada Akashi-kun kalau kau berniat membunuhku, Kagami-kun." Katanya dengan ekspresi datar.

"Akan ku hancurkan ponselmu!" Kagami semakin naik pitam.

"Aku mohon jangan, Kagami-kun. Ini hadiah dari Akashi-kun." Masih sedatar _talenan_.

"_KOROSSU_." Kagami masuk zone.

"_Onegai_, Kagami-kun." Kuroko bersiap melakukan _vanishing drive_.

Aomine sebagai pengamat hanya diam memperhatikan kedua orang yang selalu bertengkar tapi entah kenapa, mereka saling membutuhkan.

"Sudah, sudah. Kagami, aku lapar." Aomine menutup mata kekasihnya. "Pergilah mandi Tetsu, badanmu basah."

"Oi, Ahomine!"

"Ha'i _otousan_." Kuroko berjalan menuju kamarnya, sayup-sayup ia mendengar Kagami yang memarahi Aomine.

"Kau ini selalu saja membelanya, Ahomine!"

"Emang kenapa sih?" jawab Aomine santai.

"Kau ini pacarku apa pacar Kuroko, hah?!"

"_Okaasan_, aku ini makan _spaghetti_."

"_DIE_, KUROKO! _DIE_!" Kagami kesal karena dipanggil '_Okaasan'_.

.

.

Tamat ato bersambung ?

.

A/N :

_Domo_, meramaikan AoKaga archive. Ini emang aku bikin _no_ konflik, cuman buat _fun_ aja. Sekalian latihan bisa ga aku nulis aokaga. Bwahahaha.

Silahkan _monggo_ di _review_. Gratis.


End file.
